1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to baby accessories, and more particularly to a foldable frame for play pen and cot which is constructed to be folded up into a compact unit for storage and carriage. Thus, the foldable frame for play pen and cot provides a rigid structure so as to prevent the play pen and cot from being shaken and rocked.
2. Description of Related Arts
Either the play pen or cot is used to restrict the movement of a baby who is able to trail or walk when the parents are able to keep their eyes on their babies. In order to save space for travel and storage, most of the play pens and cots have a foldable design to reduce their sizes.
Conventional foldable pen and cot comprise a foldable frame having a plurality of joints pivotally connecting with a plurality of supporting rods to form an open box structure, so that a baby can be put inside a cloth made boundary to restrict his or her movement. However, uncountable complains report that babies are likely to be hurt due to the unwanted folding up of the play pen and cots accidentally.
Moreover, any structure that can be folded would not has a rigid structure due to the clearance existing in those foldable joints, so that the conventional foldable play pen and cot has another adverse effect of rocking and shaking. In other words, the conventional play pen and cot fails to provide an absolutely safety environment for the babies.
Since the conventional foldable play pen and cot contains too many joints, it not only unreasonably increases the manufacturing cost thereof, but also provides construction weakness at those joints. Most foldable play pens and cots break at such weakened joint structures that make the products being not durable enough.
It is unreasonable to place the babies in a risky or unsafe situation. However, we have to tolerate the above mentioned suffering drawbacks until an improved innovative play pen and cot structure, that can provide an absolutely safe boundary for the babies and still can reduce its size when it is not used to save the travel or storage space, is developed.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a foldable frame for play pen and cot which is facilitated to be folded up into a compact unit for storage and carriage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable frame for play pen and cot, which provides rigid structure so as to prevent the play pen and cot from being shaken and rocked.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable frame for play pen and cot, wherein the weight of the user applied on the foldable frame will further ensure the folded position of the play pen and cot to avoid an unwanted folding up motion of the play pens and cots accidentally.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable frame for play pen and cot, which has a simple construction that every individual is able to fold and unfold the pen/cot.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable frame for play pen and cot that can be used in any location without using tools for assembly or disassembly.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a foldable frame for play pen and cot, which comprises:
a top frame comprising a pair of parallel top frame bars and a pair of parallel top frame units to form a rectangular structure wherein each of the top frame units has an affixing end and a locking end;
a supporting frame comprising four supporting posts;
a base frame;
a pair of first top joints, each having a transverse tubular sleeve, for connecting two ends of the two top frame bars with upper ends of the two supporting posts respectively;
a pair of second top joints, each having a transverse locking slot, for connecting the other two opposed ends of the two top frame bars with upper ends of the other two supporting posts respectively, wherein each of the top frame units is detachably connected between the first top joint and the second top joint;
four base joints for connecting bottom ends of the four supporting posts with the base frame respectively; and
a rotatable locker affixed to each of the locking ends of the top frame units and arranged in such a manner that each top frame unit is slidably penetrated through the locking slot of the second top joint until the affixing end of the top frame unit is fittedly inserted into the tubular sleeve of the first top joint and the rotatable locker is adjustably lock up with the second top joint so as to securely lock up the top frame unit between the first and second top joints.